Kental
Kental is the only known living member of the vhaine species and is responsible for a string of murders in the desert region of Zutal. Biography Most of Kental's life before the vhaine purge is unknown due to the secrecy of the species during the years after their creation, however, it is known that he aided in the construction of weapons, including Pain's Edge, that were to be used against the Zypveran government. Like the vast majority of his species, he was trapped and presumed dead when the archway above Zandeech was collapsed by government forces. Escape After the collapse, Kental found himself trapped within the remains of the workshop. Unable to escape from the wreckage, Kental spent much of his time crafting a new set of armour for himself using what facilities were available in his workshop. Over time, Kental's eyes became desensitised due to the constant darkness and his sense of hearing became more perceptive in order to make up for his near-blindness. Kental was alerted to the presence of others within Zandeech's ruins when he heard scuffling behind the one of the walls of his workshop. Kental called out to the noise, but was shocked when he heard the sounds of snarling getting increasingly louder. A crazed and disfigured vhaine began to attack him. Eventually managing to kill his assailant, Kental ventured out into the rest of the city and realised that the situation was much worse than he thought. A toxic gas that leaked from a destroyed factory polluted the air and further damaged Kental's eyesight, rendering his eyes almost completely useless. The gas also severely damaged his sense of smell and made him extremely vulnerable to the mutated members of his species. Kental spent much his time trying to adapt his unharmed senses, fend off many of his mutated brethren and plan an escape from Zandeech. Eventually devising an escape plan and putting it into action, Kental escaped from Zandeech and fled to the outer regions of Zaneesh. Kental's Revenge Having spent many years contemplating the actions of the government, Kental built up a deep hatred for them. Completely consumed by rage, Kental made his way to the deserts of Zutal. Confronted by the authorities upon arriving at the first settlement he came across, an already angered Kental slaughtered the village's in habitants. Due to the village's rather remote location, the status of its inhabitants remained unknown for several weeks until a group of travellers came across its abandoned remains. Before the authorities could conclude their investigation, Kental made his presence known and attacked them. This attacked alerted the Zypveran Government to Kental's whereabouts in the desert region of Zutal and compelled them to send numerous strike teams out to stop him at all costs. Kental spent several months on the run and managed to evade detection or dispose of the teams sent out to get him. Eventually captured after being assaulted by three teams at once, Kental was taken to Ïarghul and awaits execution. Personality and traits Personality Having been trapped in Zandeech for most of his life, Kental possesses few social skills and prefers to be left to his own devices. Being forced to defend himself from his own kind left Kental rather broken inside and caused him to become somewhat detached from the world around him. Kental's detached personality has allowed him to numb himself from the world around him and is the reason why he is always calm. A callous character due to his time in Zandeech, Kental is cold, ruthless and reckless. He displays little to no care over the welfare of others or his surroundings. Despite his recklessness, Kental is always aware of his surroundings and pays a great deal of attention to them due to his severely hampered vision. Stats Abilities and equipment Abilities Kental's powers mostly consist of shadow-based abilities, such as shadow hopping and keeping himself concealed within shadows. Due to the time he spent in Zandeech his senses of smell and sight have been badly damaged, however, his senses of hearing and touch have been greatly enhanced to make up for the loss. Kental also possesses limited telepathic abilities, allowing him to read the minds of others. He has also developed a strong mental shield which protects him from mental assaults. Kental has incredible strength which allows him to break through some of the most impervious armours with little to no effort. Along with great physical strength comes a fantastic level of endurance and dexterity well beyond what one would expect for someone of his size. Kental has a very tactical mindset and is always very meticulous with his actions. Mask and tools Kental bears the kanohi Xaax, which allows him to send his victims into a state of confusion, one of the effects of which is temporary memory loss. Kental also wields Pain's Edge, a very large blade which has the ability of pain induction and is capable of paralysing its victims. Trivia *Due to his history of violence and murder, Kental's name has become Jarúvian for murderer or killer. Appearances Storyline appearances *''Felony'' (upcoming) Non-storyline appearances *''Dark Realities'' *''The Eternal Game'' Awards Category:Characters Category:User:Rando07 Category:Shadow